Neverforgetting the look in your eyes
by Dj Myc
Summary: Sequel to the 'Look the in Your eyes'. A day after.


A/n: Hey everyone! Glad to be back to a Shinji/Rei pairing. I got so many ideas for this fic. But I decide to make this the sequel to 'The look in your Eyes' since it was my first fanfic and it will save a lot of time explaining how Rei/Shinji fell in love. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this. -Peace  
  
~~~Shinji Ikari: a boy whose age is only 14 yet saved the world countless times. Who is he? The third child? The son of Gendo Ikari? Pilot of Evangelion unit 1? However you might want him as, he will always be the same. ~~~ ©  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, plus that thing above.  
  
Today was an uneventful day. School, like always is just a jail for young souls to be trapped in while their guardian will relax or have a day of backbreaking labor. To all this was a routine; day; after day; after day. But today was different for someone. This individual was not like other children his age. Instead of after school sports or being with friends he had Sync tests; an Eva Pilot. Shinji Ikari was this individual. He never had trouble in school but yet today he could not bear to arrive. The problem is Rei Ayanami the same Rei Ayanami that pilots Eva unit 0 and the same Rei Ayanami that stole his heart. During this past week he accomplished more things he ever did in his entire life span. Shinji was able to finally open up to his friends, pursue an emotionless soul to interact and told the love of his life his true feelings.  
  
Never forgetting The Look in Your Eyes.  
  
By: Dj MYC.  
  
~~~~~*Ch.1:-So it begins.*~~~~~  
  
'Rei,' Shinji thought through his dreams. 'Rei, don't leave I love you!'  
  
'Rei! Rei!' "REI!" Shinji shot up almost instantly, he had been having these dreams lately where he did not rescue his beloved pilot from faces of danger. In his dreams he seems to have fought all the angels over again one by one killing Rei; slaughtering her right before his very eyes. 'Am I a threat to her? Will her future with me lead to her death? Or will she suffer?' as these thoughts flooded his head, Shinji couldn't help but think of his only love. 'NO! I will do anything to keep her safe! Even risk myself.'  
  
Suddenly without warning a command was addressed to him.  
  
"Shinji! You up? I'm sorry but I have to go, meet you after school. Bye Hun!" The shouts of his guardian, Misato Katsuragi, were heard even though his door was shut and locked.  
  
the slam of the door then silence.  
  
'I swear one of these days!' Shinji thought while waking up.  
  
Shinji Ikari was going back to school today. He had arrived home just yesterday and now Misato, his guardian, was making him go to school saying "'sorry Shinji but your all healed and don't you want to see your friends, or maybe I should tell 'Rei' to pick you up tomorrow wont that make you fell better?'" Shinji had to blush remembering this. The only reason Misato would bring up Rei was the fact that everyday when he was in the hospital Rei would come after school to nurse him. Misato of course being his 'oh so loving role model of a mother' had visited him quite often too. So Misato thought it was cute that Rei was being so loving and all, she would also tease them about how cute they were.  
  
The 'accident' with the Angel occurred on the third day of the week, which hospitalized Shinji and Rei. The first child was let out the next day, but poor Shinji had to wait three days before he was released; but to tell the truth he enjoyed it. With his love, yes the night of the Angel's attack he declared his love to Rei and they both fell asleep in each others arms. (Confused? If you are read "The look in your eyes") Shinji was let out of the hospital on the seventh day of the week, Sunday, and was expected to wake up and go to school the next day. Much his disappointment Rei was not there to accompany him home. Later she called Shinji saying she couldn't be there due to testing. He accepted her apology but said that it wasn't up to her and it was in no need of an apology.  
  
Much to the third child's dismay Rei does not want the public to have knowledge of their relationship. Rei also told Shinji to not be upset if she was to act differently in front of other people, no matter how much he hated this Shinji decided it would be the best for them because he does not want their relationship to end.  
  
Finally getting out of bed and taking a shower, he dressed for school and not bothering to wake up Asuka, he left. Shinji wasn't really all that hungry so he skipped breakfast and packed a huge lunch.  
  
~~  
  
Upon arriving at school Shinji was greeted by his two best friends; Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.  
  
"Hey Ikari waddup?" Toji asked.  
  
"Hey" Shinji answered.  
  
"Yo what's wrong?" Toji asked, voicing concern; well just a little bit.  
  
"Yeah you don't sound like yourself this morning!" Kensuke finally said something.  
  
"I'm ok really! I'm just tired since I got out of the hospital yesterday." Shinji said.  
  
"Yeah we were really worried." Confessed Toji.  
  
"UN huh true, true." Kensuke had to agree with his friend.  
  
The late bell rang and the three friends walked to their classes together. "So Shinji you're really ok?" Kensuke asked, worried that there's something wrong with his friend.  
  
"I already told you guys, I'm fine don't worry 'bout it."  
  
But the truth was he isn't all fine. The reason of Shinji's problems is Rei, yes his beloved Rei was the cause of all this; Why? . . . Because Shinji doesn't know how Rei would treat him at school. Yes she has been more open to Shinji but that was when no one was around, but now at school with all their classmates. Shinji isn't expecting Rei to act dissimilar from her usual mood but who knows; maybe Rei will act different towards Shinji. He doesn't care as long Rei loves him, that's all he needs; Rei's love and affection.  
  
Arriving to class, Shinji was greeted by all his fellow classmates. There was so many people asking how he was and congratulating him, Shinji couldn't even make one word out; but in the crowd he heard some 'Are you alright?' and some people saying 'That was a nice shot you took' he also heard 'What's it like to drive one of those cool Eva's? This Shinji could place as a male student's question.  
  
"Yes that was a nice job Shinji and I hope your well but I got to get class started so everyone to your seat and all of you can gloat over Shinji at lunch." Their Sensei complimented.  
  
As everyone turned around to get to their seats they were surprised to see Rei standing with a hint of blush on her face.  
  
"Good morning Ayanami-san!" Shinji addressed.  
  
Rei tilts her head a little so her classmates won't see the blush that she had. Rei then surprises everyone by looking up directly into Shinji's eyes; on her face was an expression of happiness, but yet not a smile.  
  
Rei asked nervously "H-how are you feeling Shinji-Kun?"  
  
A surprised Shinji answered "Um-Great! Thanks for asking Rei."  
  
She smiled and sat down at her usual seat, by the window. Everyone including their sensei was surprised; the girl who never talked; showed worry in Ikari. After awhile the class got settled and everyone took their seats.  
  
A/N: Did everyone enjoy it? Hopefully so I don't want to waste time on author's notes so read and review ok? Thanks peace out! 


End file.
